vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nozomi Kaminashi
Summary Nozomi Kaminashi (神無 のぞみ, Kaminashi Nozomi) is the main protagonist of Keijo. She is a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School, a former resident of Room 309, and currently a member of the Elite Class. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Kaminashi Nozomi Origin: Keijo Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Fighter, Gymnast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation (Can launch a blast of pressurized air) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be able to exert the same amount of energy she tanked. Fought on par with and defeated Fuyuyu) Speed: Superhuman (Can attack at these speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (She casually blocked an attack that breaks boulders by Air Pressure alone) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with Vacuum Butt Cannon Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Above Average Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' Nozomi is an extremely skilled gymnast, noted by many to have what it takes to compete in the Olympics. Her gymnastic skills give her incredible balance and flexibility, enabling her to keep up with many skilled Keijo players. She also has incredible butt control and is able to use it properly. Nozomi is also capable of adapting to her opponent's fighting style. * '''Analyst: While she seems to be careless, Nozomi is surprisingly able to analyze her opponent's weakness, or at least guess what kind of technique they use. Firstly proven when she knew that Hanabi Kawai was targeting the jaw to knock her out, because she had watched it in boxing. Secondly, when she managed to figure out that Fujisaki was moving based on the Land's vibration due to her sensitivity, as such she knew that the vibration itself was her weakness, deciding to put a vibrating sensation on her butt to counter Fujisaki. Later, she deduced quickly that Maya Sakashiro was using Qigong by just taking one hit from her. * Immense Reflexes: Being a former gymnast, Nozomi possesses extraordinary reflexes. Proven various times with the fact that she is not only capable of dodging her opponents, but is also able to counter them. * Hip Up: First used in her first fight against Sayaka, Nozomi is able to put her butt under her opponent's and then lift it fast enough to bump someone off the platform. * Butt Hurricane: A double attack based on the leg rotation. By utilizing the rotation, she swings her butt to the opponents, even if the first hit misses, she can retaliate with the second hit. However, this technique can be cancelled by targeting the weak point due to pivot on one leg. * Butt Cannon: (尻キャノン, Shiri Kyanon): Nozomi is able to launch her butt with enough speed and power that it is able to send two people flying and sink them. * BTB Attack (short for: Bust to Bust): It is used on the final test of the second exam, where Nozomi was overwhelmed by Kawai, who is capable of targeting any weak points. As such, Nozomi decided to push her bust very close to Kawai's bust. While Nozomi was capable of stopping Kawai's movement, she was also unable to move freely. * Vacuum Butt Cannon: Nozomi's signature skill. By spinning over and over Nozomi can launch a blast of pressurized air that is able to completely shred her opponent's swimsuit. It's started with a series of incredibly acrobatic flips and jumps, and ends with an extremely powerful boost. This technique is initially banned by her teacher, Nagisa Ujibe, due to high risk of injury on her hip. However, Nozomi still insisted on using this technique, since she doesn't want to lose anymore. As such, Ujibe gives her a special swimsuit called the "UTM", in order to test her willpower. * Hip Vibe Ring: Nozomi vibrates her butt at high speeds while in contact with the opponent's butt, sending vibrations through their lower body. This technique was only employed as a counter to Kotone Fujisaki's Cerberus, and has seen no use outside of that one match. * Hip Bullet: Nozomi prepares herself by shaking her own butt. She then quickly releases a jab to her opponent's face. This technique is taught by Kyoko Shirayuki. * Hip Meteor: Nozomi firstly swings her butt to her opponent's face. They later think that Nozomi is going to pull her butt back. However, Nozomi stops her butt for a few seconds, before striking them down, fully utilizing the weight of her butt. On the other hand, her opponent, who is unable to bear her butt's weight, will absolutely fall down. This technique is also taught by Kyoko Shirayuki. * Rising Dragon Breasts (昇龍胸, Shōryūpai): Nozomi moves her chest up before knocking them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Keijo!!!!!!!! Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Athletes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Xebec Category:Tier 9